Love is for Souls
by Yatzstar
Summary: Wanda meets Vision for the first time since Civil War. Happy Scarlet Vision Appreciation Day!


Wanda paced in the tiny coffeehouse, drumming her fingers on her arms. She didn't know what she was doing in Scotland, really. Vision had reached out to her via the connection they shared through the Mind Stone, and she couldn't say she wasn't thrilled when he said he wanted to see her. They had decided to meet in a secluded village in Scotland, where nobody would think to look.

Her pacing abruptly halted when she felt it: the hum of his mind. She could easily pick it out from all the others around her, for his was unlike the mind of a man, strange and different in all of its ways.

Her heart pounded as the hum grew closer. She expected to see the achingly familiar red and green form come into view, but instead a man entered the coffee shop.

He was a little over six fee tall, dressed in a black trench coat and pants. His blonde hair was combed over, and strangely familiar blue eyed were inset in a pale, angular face.

Wanda couldn't help but stare. She was completely confused, for the hum of Vision's mind seemed to be coming from the unfamiliar man. She was even more confused and startled when his eyes fell upon her and his face lit up.

"Wanda!" he breathed, starting towards her. There was no mistaking the clipped, accented voice.

"V-Vision?" she stuttered.

He stopped just short of her. "Yes, Wanda. It is me."

"But…but how?" she exclaimed, still gawking. Some far corner of her mind was jumping for joy at seeing him again, but her train of thought was captivated by the fact he was human.

"Over our…separation," he spoke the word "separation" with a small grimace of distaste, "Mister Stark has been working with me on technology that would make my appearance less…conspicuous." He held up his wrist that device that looked very much like a watch, which must have been Stark's new tech.

"Oh," Wanda murmured, still reeling.

"Shall we sit?" he asked, extending a hand to one of the tables.

"Wait." Wanda shook her head, snapping out of her shock. "How do I know you are truly Vision?"

He frowned slightly. "You may see for yourself. The Mind Stone is still there."

Cautiously, Wanda took a step forward, focusing her mind on his. She held up a hand, scarlet webbing between her fingertips, and she grasped a hold of the Mind Stone. She saw the true inner workings of his mind again; the serenity, the logic, the undisturbed peace.

She broke away. "Vision…it is you."

He nodded. "It is me."

Without a further thought she rushed to him and hugged him tightly. He did not hesitate to hug her back, for he had felt her absence as keenly as she had felt his.

When Wanda finally pulled away, she reached up and brushed a finger against his forehead. To her surprise, it felt synthetic as his true skin had.

"It is merely an illusion," Vision explained, noting her confusion. "My true form is not replaced, only covered."

"Mm," Wanda hummed, still taking in the contours of his human face.

"Do you prefer this form over my true self?" he asked.

She didn't even have to think on it. "No. I prefer the real Vision."

Something like relief passed over his features. "I would remove the hologram, but I do not want to risk being seen. My appearance is rather…odd." He paused, reaching out and placing his hands on her arms. "Tell me Wanda, why do you prefer a synthetic being over the appearance of a man?"

"My favorite color is red," she joked.

He laughed, a rare and musical sound. "I should have guessed."

She sobered. "Truly, the real Vision, the true appearance of you, is the appearance of the man I…the man I love and have missed very much.

Vision swallowed, and she could almost see the gears spinning in his eyes behind the hologram. "But Wanda, I am not a man. How can you love me?"

"You are man," she said softly, brushing a thumb over the spot where the Mind Stone would be. "You are every bit a man as anyone else, because love is for souls, not bodies, and I love you."

"I love you very much Wanda," he said. "May…may I kiss you?"

She smiled in response and as they leaned in he deactivated the hologram. The lips of his true form met hers, and he knew it was so.

Love is for souls.


End file.
